Polymyositis is an immune-mediated disorder leading to an inflammation of the muscles. It results in weakness that can be severe. Polymyositis is a chronic illness with periods of increased symptoms, called flares or relapses, and minimal or no symptoms, known as remissions.
The therapy of such muscle inflammation diseases, and in particular polymyositis, is only partially effective, and in most cases only offers a short delay in disease progression despite anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive treatment. Accordingly, there is a need for agents which are effective in the inhibition or treatment of muscle diseases, e.g. polymyositis, including reduction of, alleviation of, stabilization of or relief from the symptoms which affect the muscles.